


She’s an Ice Goddess (But She Warms My Heart)

by PxstelleLxmons



Series: She’s An Ice Goddess(But She’s Mine) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adora is just really awkward, Also I have no idea what I’m tagging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bow is also a fangirl, Bow is an actual cinnamon roll, But we love her anyways, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is a bitch, Catra’s also a figure skater in this, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Glimmer is small but feisty, Human Catra (She-Ra), I just decided this, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Maybe I should stop, Mermista is done with everything, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Scorpia is the purest thing ever, Sea Hawk exists, Very witty, also Catra is my spirit animal, but i do it anyways, discontinued, first time using this, i just liked the idea., idk - Freeform, im not joking - Freeform, its not good for my sleep schedule, like at 1-3am, like we already didnt know, nah, these two suck at commucation, updates mostly early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxstelleLxmons/pseuds/PxstelleLxmons
Summary: She was supposed to be the ‘emotional support’ at first, but then she ended up smitten with the school’s resident figure skating champion. That doesn’t mean she knows squat about ice skating though.“Have you seen her on the ice? Bow sighed dramatically, fanning himself to complete the set. “She’s an ice goddess.” Adora snorted at how accurate that was.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Scorpia - Relationship
Series: She’s An Ice Goddess(But She’s Mine) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782985
Comments: 21
Kudos: 200





	1. I Was Supposed to be Moral Support, Or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> So, at 3am in the morning, my coffee deprived ass came up with this beautiful AU. Moral of the Story, I should stay up more. 
> 
> Any mistakes in this, I’m sorry for in advance. 2am me isn’t the best speller.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora Eternia just wanted sleep, but a hot figure skater will do instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just pulled this out of my ass.

_“She’s always getting on my nerves and taunting me for no reason, like we get it, you’re the best figure skater no need to rub it in!”_

To be honest Adora didn’t even know why she agreed to tag along with Glimmer, although maybe it was to put a stop to her ranting for the 4th time this week, 8th time this month, 16th time these past 2 months, you get the message.

Point was Glimmer was always fuming about some girl on her figure skating team, whoever this girl was, she was always riling up Glimmer, punishing Bow and Adora in the process, with Glimmer coming back from practice, always ranting about some, ‘ _stuck-up, bitchy Latina.’_ Quote on quote. _You just can’t make this stuff up._

“Maybe she’s just jealous? I mean you are pretty good and easily one of the best skaters on the team.” Adora offered desperately, anything at this point to make Glimmer turn to go back to the dorms, it was too early for this crap.

Glimmer did turn around, but not to go back to the dorms. “Trust me she’s anything _but_ jealous, she’s the best on our team, and _boy does she love to rub it in.”_

“Then why am I coming?” Adora asked. She was a football player, who knew next to nothing about figure skating, making her utterly useless in this dispute.

“Because you’re 5’ 11”, and kind of intimidating, plus I need moral support.” Glimmer started walking towards the seemingly empty ice rink. 

“Bullshit.” Adorable thought. “ _Glimmer probably needed me to hold her back before she hurts someone.”_

“ _Glimmer_ , there’s no one here, it’s 4 in the morning,” Adora was getting desperate at this point. She had only thrown a sweatshirt over her pj’s and was getting colder the closer they got to the ice rink entrance. 

“No, she’ll be here, I know she will, Shadow Weaver is extra tough on her, so she’ll have to be up extra early to practice her moves.” Adora heard about the strict figure skating coach. There were rumors that her heart was made of ice, which wouldn’t surprise Adora that much if it turned out to be true.

“That sounds kind of sad, I guess?” Adora could sympathize with the mystery girl, she knew what it was like to have to work extra hard due to being the favorite, it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

“She’s still a bitch, no need to be sorry for her.” _Ouch. Okay then, Glimmer._

They finally arrived at the rink entrance. Glimmer stood on one side of the door, waiting.

‘What are we waiting for?’ Adora thought, there was no one here and soon she hoped they could go back.

Adora was proven wrong though when a girl zoomed up to them. She was wearing a black figure skating dress, though it was much more plain then the ones Adora had seen Glimmer wear to the competitions. Her wild curly hair was up in a bun, or ponytail, the bun was coming loose, (Adora was surprised the hair was still on top of her head). She stood in front of them, golden skin glowing slightly from the light the windows allowed in, mismatched eyes glancing at her, then Glimmer. A smirk appeared immediately on the girl’s perfect face.

“What’s up Sparkles?” She greeted. Glimmer became even more pissed than before, if that was possible, with Glimmer’s mood lately though, it probably was.

“ _Catra_.” Glimmer spat. “My name is Glimmer, need me to spell it out for you?”

Catra laughed, it was a high pitched squeaky laugh that rang throughout the empty ice rink and did thing to Adora’s insides _that will not be mentioned_. She stepped off the ice and took a step closer to Glimmer.

“Suck a little less on the ice and maybe I’ll consider your name to be worth remembering.” Catra turned her gaze to Adora, something about Catra's eyes drew Adora in. Catra raised an eyebrow at Glimmer. “Who’s this? Your bodyguard?”

Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra, she did not get dragged down to an ice rink at 4am just to be sassed at, _oh no this was not happening. She was sleep deprived and a little pissed._

“Look, my friend here says you’ve been a bitch to her for the past few months, if you could just lay off her; that would be great.” Adora deadpanned, hoping this could be quick and easy, also hoping she didn’t sound as tired as she actually was.

 _But, no_. Apparently, Catra was more of a, _‘I live to make your life harder than it already is’,_ kind of person. Why did the hot ones have to be so stubborn? _Wait, hot?_ Adora tried to push those thoughts down, it was that _goddamn_ smirk Catra was giving them.

“Honestly Princess, bitch is my middle name.” Catra’s smirk only grew bigger, as she started preparing to head back onto the ice. 

“Wait, really?” Adora couldn’t help it, sometimes words just came out of her mouth, she really needed to work on that. She could see Glimmer smack her face with her hand from the corner of her eye, mumbling a ‘God, why me?’, to herself.

Catra, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes. “No, dumbass, my parents weren’t that dumb.” She stood up and headed back to the ice rink. She turned back one last time.

“You though? Not so sure.” And with that she was back gliding across the ice. Adora would have stood and stared as Catra practiced, but Glimmer interrupted her.

“Ugh, Adora I love you and all, but that was one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard you say, now Catra probably thinks I hang out with the world’s biggest idiot.”

 _‘She wouldn’t be wrong, though_ ,’ She heard Glimmer add under her breath.

“Yeah, not one of my finest moments.”Adora rubbed her hand behind her neck, she had done nothing but stare at Catra, not very helpful, but very pleasing to Adoras eyes. “Can we go back to the dorms now? I’ve lost enough sleep as is.” 

Glimmer sighed. “Sure, whatever, I’m a little tired anyways.”

* * *

_“Why didn’t you get her autograph for me?!”_

  
The Best Friends Squad was in Glimmer and Adora’s dorm, Bow having come over as soon as he heard how today’s morning went. He was also a big fan of Catra, _big whoop, perfect for their current situation._ That was Glimmer going on about how Catra kept speeding past her on purpose, distracting her in the process.

“Because I would rather jump off a cliff into a pool of piranhas, then ask _Catra Ramírez_ for her autograph.” Glimmer huffed, clearly not in the mood for Bow’s fan girl moment over one of Glimmer’s most hated rivals.

“But she’s so cool, have you _seen_ her on the ice? Bow sighed dramatically, fanning himself to complete the set. “She’s like an ice goddess.” Adora snorted at how accurate this was.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “She’s not that good, she’s like a _little bit_ above average.” Glimmer pinched her fingers together, allowing the _smallest_ bit of space between them for emphasis. Bow was clearly _not_ helping Glimmer’s mood, she most likely would bite his head off soon.

Adora chose then to intervene. “Bow, now is not the time to fangirl over figure skating idols, Glimmer is in need of us right now, to listen to her rant. _Again,_ Adora added in her head.

Bow looked over at Glimmer who was sulking slightly, demanding attention from her best friends, and then turned towards Adora again. He sighed.

“I know, but she’s, like half the reason I even watch figure skating.” Bow turned towards Glimmer again, “Obviously, you’re the other half.” He added, hopefully.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, silence followed after that for a few moments.

It was Bow’s turn to sulk now, melting into the couch slightly. “I just wish I had an autograph from her, or even an _acknowledgement of existence.”_

Adora groaned internally, _great now she had to be the emotional support_. She had half a mind to drag Catra over here and make her apologize for the mess she indirectly put her friends in. 

  
_“They don’t pay me enough for this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hope this was decent, I spent, like at least three days typing this because I’m lazy.  
> Also ‘Self Inflicted’ by Baila Curry was this chapter’s motivation.
> 
> Links.  
> Catra’s practicing outfit. https://pin.it/1RiKukZ


	2. Being The Favorite Suddenly Wasn’t Glamorous Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra Ramírez decides that she’ll play Shadow Weaver’ little game of favorites, but on her own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, immediately after I posted chapter one to this story, I started writing chapter two. I was also on Twitter, shitting around the Highschool AU part of the fandom. Very fun. I’m most likely already brainstorming chapter 3. 
> 
> So...now you get to read it...enjoy.

_1, 2 ,3 ,4, spin. 1, 2, 3, 4, spin. 1, 2, 3, 4–’CRASH!’_

Catra let out a loud growl in frustration, seeing as there was no one around her to hear, she could be as loud as she wanted. She needed to let out some anger anyways. Shadow Weaver was on her case again after messing up her Triple Axel, _with a twist_.

  
The Triple Axel was easy enough for Catra, she could handle it just fine, it was what came after that was messing her up.  


Weaver asked (ordered) Catra to add one more spin to her routine, making it a quadruple axel, ending off with a I-spin. It was one of the more complicated moves that was a part of Catra’s routine. 

  
Weaver had been going extra hard on her, shouting at every single misstep Catra made, even to go as far as to nitpick on the way her skates were tied. She was jealous of her teammates in that way, sure Weaver was hard on all of them, but she seemed to have it out for Catra in particular.

Catra had even considered quitting and letting _Shimmer_ be the number 1 skater for once.

_‘Deep breathe in, deep breathe out’_. She couldn't quit, obviously, she wanted to qualify for the Etherian Figure Skating League, it had been her dream since she first touched the ice 15 years ago. After that ice skating had been her favorite pastime, escatling from hobby to passion. 

On the ice she felt free, nothing to hold her back, the chill of the cold air on her arms, the way she could glide past anyone in a blink, the sounds of her skates piercing the ice.

The ice rink was Catra’s second home, there was _no way_ she was going to let _Shadow Weaver_ , of all people ruin that for her.

  
_‘Alright then Ramirez,’_ Catra pushed herself up off the ice, where she had been sitting for the past three minutes, literally freezing her ass off, _‘Let’s try this again, shall we? And show Shadow Weaver she can go eat shit.’_

* * *

  
Catra slammed open the door to her penthouse apartment, instantly flopping herself onto her couch face first. She could hear the sounds of the Entrapta building (or destroying) new inventions in her room. Scorpia was watching some stupid soap oprea in the living room.

  
As soon as she heard the door slam open, Scorpia was off the couch and at Catra’s side. 

“Wildcat?! Are you okay?! Did something happen at practice today?” Scorpia attempted to roll Catra over, but Catra just slapped her hand away. She knew her friend meant well, but every part of Cat's body was aching, so she wasn't in the mood for any social interaction at the moment.

Catra rotated so that only her face was visible, “What does it look like, Scorpia?” 

Scorpia only gave Catra a confused look. With a groan of frustration, Catra went back to trying to suffocate herself slowly using the couch cushions. 

She could hear the sound of an explosion from Entrapta’s room. Catra’s head shot up from the sudden loud noise, she was half expecting to be dead and half wishing she was. 

  
Entrapta’s head popped out from the side of the door frame, a smile wide on her face and recorder in hand, eyes practically sparkling.

“Experiment #234, phones do explode if rigged in the correct sequence, allowing the circuits to work backwards instead, setting the phone in self district mode instantly!” Entrapta enthusiastically shouted into her recorder.

Catra stared at Entrapta for a moment longer, wondering where she went wrong in life, and if it was too late to call quits.

Scorpia spoke up. “Oh! So that’s what you were using my old phone for!” _Of course Scorpia is involved somehow._

Entrapta looked at Scorpia quizzingly, “Duh, what else would I use a phone for?”

“ _Literally, anything else other than an explosive_.” Catra seethed, it was times like this she regretted saying yes to living with the two idiots she called her best friends. Times like this where she wished she could sink into the couch and die there.

_Oh, how blissful that would be, wouldn’t it?_

  
“I didn't rigg the phone to explode, it was simply a mishap during my experiment.” Entrapta said, already going back into her room, to des- _build_ another poor electronic.

  
  
Scorpia stood there for a moment, then yawned, “I’m heading to bed then, I guess.”

  
  
She gave Catra a tired smile, “Make sure to get some sleep also Catra, wouldn’t want Shadow Weaver shouting at you first thing in the morning.”

  
Catra mumbled a ‘Goodnight’ to Scorpia before succumbing to sleep, she was to tired to even think about tomorrow.   
.

  
.

  
.  
  


Needless to say, Catra could have jumped off a cliff and Weaver would have still shouted at her for not having the ‘proper formation’. Because _of course she forgot to eat her godamn breakfast!_

.

  
.

.

  
“I expect better from you Catarina, this is the 4th time you’ve messed up on this move, you’ll stay back again to go over the routine with me again today.” Shadow Weaver said flatly, Catra cringed at the usage of her full name. She had messed up on the transition again during practice and Shadow Weaver was starting to get impatient.

Shadow Weaver’s face took on a softer look, if that was even possible, but still held the same firm tone.“The league scouts will be here to watch the practice soon, go rest for a bit. I need my star skater in the best shape possible to ‘wow’ them.”

  
“Okay, whatever.” Catra mumbled as she skated over to the door of the ice rink, letting her herself onto the nearest pair of bleachers.  
  
  
  
As Catra was taking off her skates she heard someone sit down next to her. 

  
_“Trouble in paradise?”_ A voice beside her questioned.

  
Catra gave a sideways glance at the source of the voice. Just my luck, she thought.

  
“Well, hello to you too _Glitter_.” She made sure to put every ounce of frustration left in her body into that sentence, and _boy did she have a lot of it._

Glimmer narrowed her eyes, Catra didn’t blame her in the slightest, nor did she care. Glimmer could go jump off a cliff alongside Shadow Weaver for she cared.

  
”I was just trying to be nice,no need to get snappy with me.” 

  
“ _Bullshit_ , the gum I stepped on last week could come up with a better excuse than that.” 

  
“Well, excuse me for trying to be the bigger person!” Glimmer shot. back, Catra briefly considered kicking her with the blade side of her skates.

  
Catra figured there was another reason, so she raised an unimpressed eyebrow instead. “Why though? You’re never the bigger person, both literally and figuratively.”  
  
Glimmer sighed in defeat, “Adora said I should try to make peace with you, _even though I did nothing in the first place_.” 

  
Catra’s last pair of skates told another story.

  
Weaver blew her whistle, signaling for Catra to come back onto the ice, she sighed, her break was lovely while it lasted. 

  
“Well,” Catra stood up and grabbed her skates from beside her. “Have fun with your little moral mission, or whatever.”

  
“At least I have morals!” Glimmer called out to Catra’s retreating form.

  
Catra flashed a certain finger to Glowstick in return.  
.

.

  
.

_  
“I want you back here and on the ice again at 5am sharp. The league scouts will be looking for someone who shows the greatest amount of skill for their team.”  
  
  
Shadow Weaver put an icy cold hand to Catra’s cheek, causing Catra to shiver from her touch._

_  
“You, Catarina, my star skater, will show them all the talent and skill you have inside of you.”_

_  
Catra narrowed her eyes, ‘I’m not the only one on the team, so why are you acting like they’ll only be looking at me?”_

_Shadow Weaver gave a small chuckle, “Because while the other girls are good,” Shadow Weaver lowered her voice. “You are special, you have a certain air of grace and elegance that comes with your performances and the scouts will be sure to know it.”_

_Shadow Weaver removed her hand and started walking away. “Remember they’ll be here in November, that gives you about two months to perfect your routine.”_

_  
Catra stood there, suddenly being the team favorite didn’t feel so glamorous anymore._  
  
.

  
.

  
.

  
She could recount every single second of that conversation, the expectations she already carried on her shoulders now felt heavier. Any other circumstances she would be ecstatic, but instead she felt like a horse being forced to pull the carriage that held Weaver inside of it.

  
_‘Screw her,’_ Catra though, her steps becoming faster and faster, with angry thoughts becoming more and more determined. _‘I’ll wow the judges and the scouts, but not with her routine.’_

  
She was feeling more and more sure of herself the closer she got to her penthouse, Entrapta probably minutes away from causing more property damage.

_‘I’ll just come up with my own routine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by another one of the songs on my Spotify, ‘Thoughts’ by Baila Curry. (It’s really relaxing)
> 
> I’m trying to hit at least 1.3k each chapter.


	3. I’m Technically Stealing (I Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora starts panicking, and it’s pizza night, (we don’t talk about last pizza night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write because I’ve been procrastinating a lot recently.  
> . . . .
> 
> Also as I’m writing this I’m trying to stay awake.
> 
> Enjoy, any mistakes will be fixed by future and less sleep deprived PxstelLxmon.

_“Adora, it’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Scorpia winced a little from pain, “Can you hand me my jacket? It’s kinda cold in here.”_

  
  
Adora turned around in her chair to grab Scorpia’s letterman jacket from her backpack. The guilt was eating her up from the inside, despite Scorpia’s reassurances that it was in fact, not Adora’s fault.

  
_‘If I had just stood over a few inches to the left, or maybe ran a little faster, called out to her a few seconds earlier, turned around a little-’_

  
The feeling of a hand on her shoulder brought Adora out of her self-bashing session. Scorpia gave her a gentle smile, though Adora could still see the pain behind it.

  
  


  
“The nurse said my ankle would only take 2 weeks to heal.” Adora opened her mouth to protest again when Scorpia cut her off. “I said it was an accident, no one could have prevented this, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

  
Adora sighed, whatever sentence of protest she had died on her tongue. Scorpia was right, beating herself up over an accident wouldn’t do anything. It was pointless.

  
Adora lifted Scorpia’s backpack closer to her, so she wouldn't have to strain herself to reach it. She could at least to try and make this easier for Scorpia.  


  
  
“Who’s coming to pick you up anyways?” From what Adora knew Scorpia didn’t own her own car, instead using a motorcycle to travel, with her ankle now injured she couldn’t exactly drive it.

  
Scorpia pulled out her phone, and pulled up her contacts. “I’ll just call my friend, she owns a car so she’ll probably be able to pick me up.” Scorpia paused for a moment before hitting the call cutton. “She might still be at practice though.Oh well!”

  
  
“If she starts cursing up a storm mid-call I apologize in advance.”

  
  
The phone was ringing, it took three, no-five tries, but then Scorpia’s friend picked up the call. 

  
  
“What the _fuck_ are you calling me for Scorpia? Especially at this time?” The voice of the other said, Adora could feel the irritation from the other side of the call bouncing off her skin.  


  
“Hey Wildcat! So anyways, I got injured during practice today, so I need you to come pick me up. Please?”

  
  
“Fine, I’m coming. Give me a few minutes to wrap up though, I need to explain to Weaver why I’m leaving, ‘ _cause that will go so well_.”

  
“Okay, thanks Wildcat!” Then the call ended. Adora was just siting off to the side awkwardly throughout the entrie call.

  
  
“Hey, Adora?”

  
  


  
  
Adora straightened herself up by the smallest inch, with a small snort, turning only her head towards Scorpia. She _most definitely_ didn’t fall asleep due to only getting 4 hours of sleep last night.

  
  


“Yeah? What happened?”

  
  
“Oh I just thought you would be leaving by now, practice is still going on.” Scopia said.

  
  


“Oh, well I still feel this whole thing is my fault, so I’ll just stay with you until your friend comes, is that alright with you?” Adora asked. If Scorpia wouldn’t let her take the blame, then she could at least stay with her.

  
  


“Um, yeah, sure why not?” Scorpia signaled Adora to come closer so they could watch puppy videos off of Youtube while they waited.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, the door to the infirmary opened. A strangely familiar face walked in, it was Catra, who was dressed in a complete 180 from what Adora has seen.

  
Instead of elegant and classy, which was how Catra presented her self on the ice, her outfit was more confident and wild. Adora let her eyes run over Catra’s slimmer figure. She was wearing a cropped maroon tube top with a black leather jacket over it, her jeans matched her jacket, with what looked like purposely torn holes in them around a the knees and lower thighs, completing the look with combat shoes. The outfit was simple, really, but Adora could feel her mouth go dry.

  
Catra looked a little miffed about being interrupted from whatever she was doing, until she smirked towards Adora.

  
  


“Hey, I didn’t know Glitter’s bodyguard played football.” Adora could feel Catra giving her a quick once over, making Adora’s stomach do funny things _that will not be mentioned_. “Although it makes sense,” Catra walked closer to Adora and Scorpia, standing closer to Adora.

  
Catra ran a manicured hand over Adora’s biecep, “You obviously have the muscles for it, I dunno about the skill though.” She said in a low, teasing voice. Catra then winked and awaited Adora’s response.

  
  


Adora knew Catra was leaving the bait out for her to catch it, and of course she took it.

  
  
“I _do_ have the skill, by the way, you’ve never even seen me play to say anything about it.” Adora was hoping to win using that line, but Catra’s smirk only grew bigger.

  
  


  
“ _Maybe I have_ , maybe I haven’t.” She winked, and turned around to help Scorpia, leaving Adora to her thoughts.

  
  
Adora was really hoping her face wasn’t the exact shade of a tomato, but with her luck it was probably redder. _Stupid_ compliment, _stupid_ sexy voice, _stupid owner of the sexy voice_. _Stupid feelings_.

  
  


_  
Wait, what? Stop thinking! Just stop thinking altogether for today!_

  
  
By the time Adora was sure her face no longer represented a tomato, Catra and Scorpia were gone. Shaking Catra’s remarks aside, she headed back out to update the coach on Scorpia’s condition.

After 30 more minutes of sweat inducing drills and plays, Adora jogged back to the locker room to change into her signature red bomber jacket with jeans. Although, there was something missing from her pockets.

  
  


  
She mentally smacked herself in the forehead. ‘ _Shit, did I leave my phone in the infirmary? God, I’m so stupid sometimes_.’ 

  
  


  
Adora groaned out loud at the realization that she would have walk all the way across Bright Moon University’s large football field. _‘For God’s sake_ ’ Adora thought, she was too tired for this.

  
  
Honestly she could have gotten to the infirmary faster, but a few of her teammates stopped her so they could chat with her. The universe was on her side right now, because the door wasn’t locked yet.

  
  


  
She entered the building and quickly saw her phone, she grabbed it and checked for any messages from Bow or Glimmer.

  
  


**_*Three new messages from Bow and Glimmer*_ **

Adora sighed, if she made it home quickly, maybe she wouldn’t have to answer the texts right now, already have a few thoughts on what they could be about.

  
She was about to head out again when something red caught her eye. It was a black and red jacket similar to...Scorpia!

  
‘ _She must have forgotten her jacket in her hustle to leave with Catra. Catra… Her voice is pretty, and her eyes, and her hair looks so soft! Wonder what it feels likes to run your fingers through it, her lips are also-‘_

  
_Woah_. Okay. Stopping that train of thought _right now_. She had other things to focus on other than her (maybe, sort of) crush. Before she reached and grabbed the jacket off the chair she debated whether or not taking the jacket was a good idea.

_  
‘What if someone recognizes the jacket and thinks I’m stealing it? I mean I technically am but, I’m only taking it to return to her later. Wait, what if Scorpia or Catra come back to get the jacket and they notice it missing?! I could get arrested and then it’ll go on my permanent record- wait do those even? Not the focus right now! Okay, Eternia, deep breathes.’_

  
  


Adora decided to pick up the jacket and return it to Scorpia tomorrow.

* * *

  
  
When she unlocked the door to her dorm, Glimmer and Bow turned from whatever Netflix show they were watching, Bow opened his mouth to say something, but Adora interrupted.

“I swear I didn’t steal this, it was just there and I was going to return to Scorpia tomorrow anyways!” Adora blurred out. Glimmer sighed and Bow gave her a confused look.

  
  


“I was going to say ‘welcome back’, but anyways, why do you have Scorpia’s jacket?”

It was one simple question really, nothing to hard to sweat. But with Adora, everything’s always ten times harder.

  
“I dunno! I just saw it there after leaving my chair on my phone- I mean! My phone on the chair, and couldn’t just leave it there, because I still blame myself for injuring her, even though she insists that it my fault and-“

  
“ _Adora_!”

  
  


Glimmer had come up towards her, putting her hands on her shoulders, “Adora, slow down, Bow and I don’t understand a word of what you’re saying.” 

  
  


Adora nodded in acknowledgment. Sometimes she could go off on what she calls ‘panic-rants’. She was still trying to break that habit. She’s been trying since middle school, now a sophomore in college, they’ve improved but not disappeared.

  
Glimmer removes her hands and motions towards the living room, “Here, sit with us and tell us what happened, then we’ll figure it out together.”

  
  


  
“Best Friends Squad style!” Bow added with a smile.

  
Adora gave them a small grateful smile, “Okay, yeah, thanks guys.”

  
After explaining to them the situation, Glimmer rolled her eyes and Bow gave a small, disappointed sigh. 

  
  
“Adora, you’re overthinking this _way_ too much, just head over to where Scorpia lives and return the jacket.” Bow said.

  
  


“But, I don’t know where she lives.”

  
  


  
Glimmer snorted, “She lives with Ramírez, but they don’t live on campus.”

  
Adora raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Ramírez? Isn’t that like a last name, or something?”

  
  


“Excuse Glimmer right now,” Bow gave Glimmer a look that said, _“not right now, please”_ He looked back towards Adora, “She means Catra, Ramírez is her last name, she lives with Scorpia and Entrapta off campus in a apartment.”

  
“Oh, so like; off campus roommates?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Bow shrugged. He got up and dusted off invisible dust from his pants.

  
“Now! Buckle up ladies, it’s ‘pizza night with Bow, ‘The Greatest Chief on Earth’ time!” As Bow dramatically did a show of his ‘Kiss The Chef' apron. _How cliche_.

  
Glimmer scoffed, “Don’t be so full of yourself, remember last pizza night?”

  
  


Adora remembered alright, last pizza night, _last pizza night involved firefighters and angry neighbors._

  
Bow physically paled, “Haha…We don’t talk about last pizza night! Remember?”

  
Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Whatever as long as you let me help.”

  
“Oh! Count me in also, I wanna make sure sure we don’t have a remember of last pizza night.” Adora chimed in, heading towards her room to change before helping out in the kitchen.”

  
  


  
“Ugh, yes _mom_.” Glimmer playfully gripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I divided the chapter into two because it was getting to long. So chapter 4 will be a continuation of this chapter.  
> . . .
> 
> Song dedication goes to ‘In The Woods’ by Musaka. Honestly what would I do without my Spotify playlist.


	4. I May Or May Not...Have A Crush On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not fair, Adora's been distracted all morning, and she was doing so well before not letting her feelings get to her, oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have gotten stumped writing this chapter towrads the middle, BUT! it all came together in the end. 
> 
> Also,
> 
> Is anyone actually looking up the songs I put at the end, like I genuinely want to know, or do y'all think I'm being weird?
> 
> I'm gonna keep putting the songs regardless, I just really want to know.

_ "As someone who gets nervous in silences, I spill words rather than really think." - Eddie Radmayne _

* * *

_ “I mean, it looks like pizza, right? We don’t have to eat it, we’ll just order pizza...again.” _

__

  
  


Glimmer picked up her phone with flour covered hands. She dialed the pizza place and looked over towards where Bow and Adora were standing, covered hand to toe in flour and various other pizza ingredients. Overall it looked like a pizzeria gone wrong.

  
  
  


“Pepperoni or cheese? Only one this time.” Glimmer chided, Bow visibly deflated. 

  
  
  


“Pepperoni, I guess. I don’t really care anyways.” Adora decided, since Bow  _ obviously  _ wasn't going to.

  
  
  


Glimmer gave the pizza place the order, then put down her phone and flopped onto the island chair. 

  
  
  


“I don’t know about you guys, but I am positively beat.” Glimmer slid her hands down her face, as if to wipe the exhaustion away. 

  
  
  


“What happened? Did something go on during practice?” Adora asked, wondering if Glimmer actually took her advice.

  
  
  


“Yes, but no, if that makes sense.” Glimmer took a sip of her left over coffee. “Shadow Weaver gave us a new routine to practice, for the Etherian Figure Skating League right? Right. Soooo,” Glimmer took a moment to breathe.

  
  
  


“Where was I? Oh! So, she gives a new routine to practice and it's ten times more complicated than usual, but she doesn't say anything when Starla messes up, and she’s like  _ incredibly clumsy _ .”

  
  
  
  


Adora gave Glimmer a nod of her head to show that they were still listening. Glimmer continued after finishing her coffee. 

  
  
  
  


“Everyone’s just like ‘ _ okay, what's up with Weaver today? Is she in a good mood _ ?  _ Does she even have good moods _ ?’ Until Ramirez missed a step in the routine and Shadow Weavers whole mood did a one-eighty.”

  
  
  
  


Bow’s eyes widened a bit while Adora’s eyebrows raised in interest on the person they were now talking about. 

  
  
  
  
  


Adora always felt a little weird near Shadow Weaver, multiple times the woman had praised Adora for her performances in school and football. The moment Adora messed up though, Shadow Weaver would go into a rant about her future and more. Weaver didn't even coach football, so why she was so hung up on Adora was a mystery to her.

  
  
  
  


“Adora, are you listening? I’m almost done.” Glimmer asked. Adora nodded, not noticing she let herself get caught up with her thoughts again.

  
  
  
  


“Ramirez, being her usual  _ snarky, bitchy _ self, had to start _ arguing  _ with Shadow Weaver about...whatever. Then Shadow ended the practice early.” Glimmer finished. 

  
  
  
  


Bow rubbed the back of his neck. “That sounds a little weird, even for Shadow Weaver.”

  
  
  
  


Glimmer nodded. “The scary part was, she looked so  _ mad _ and Catra actually looked a little scared for once.” 

  
  
  
  


“Wow.” Was all Adora could really say. She had only interacted with Catra twice in the past week, everytime the only expression Adora saw was cool, and confident. She couldn’t imagine a scared expression on the figure skater's face.

  
  
  


It was getting late and Adora looked over Bow's shoulder and saw Scorpia’s jacket laying over the head of the couch. 

  
  


She lifted her chin towards the jacket, “Bow, you’re gonna have to give me the address to Scorpia’s place, so I can return her jacket.”

  
  
  


“Is that the only reason? Or is there more~” Bow gave a sly look.

  
  
  


“Yeah? Why else would I be over there?” Adora was confused, what was Bow trying to imply here?”

  
  


“You sure it’s not because of a certain  _ figure skater _ …?” Bow said.

  
  


Glimmer threw a pillow at Bow’s face, indicating a ‘shut up’ to him. Bow gave Glimmer his best glare.

  
  
  


“Oh,  _ come on _ Glimmer, look at Adora’s face!” Bow waved a hand at Adora’s face, which was now doing an impression of an apple, a damn good one at that too.

  
  
  


“Yeah? What about it—oh,  _ oh”  _ Glimmer was now also giving Adora a sly look.

  
  
  


Adora could feel her face heat up even more,  _ why were they giving her those looks _ ?

  
  
  
  


‘ _ What the hell? What did I do? You know what? Operation Avoidance is a go!’ _

  
  
  


Adora abruptly stood up and speed walked over to her bedroom.  _ “ _ I have to go to bed! Because I’m sleepy, and tired!  _ Totally not trying to avoid you guys _ ...Goodnight!”

*******  
  
  
  


Adora flopped onto her bed. She actually was tired, but it wasn't from exhaustion. She considered going back and putting up with Glimmer and Bow’s teasing just so she wouldn't be forced to face her own thoughts. It wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now, plus she had only met Catra twice!

  
  
  


She sighed. Was love at first sight even a thing? Maybe for others she could believe it, in the cheesy rom-coms she loved watching. Adora rubbed her temple; love at first sight was too obscene of a concept to her, she liked to think of herself as a pretty logical person. Sure, she believed in fairy-tales, but nothing too far fetched.

  
  
  


Maybe she  _ did _ believe in love at first sight, but she was skeptical because she was, well... _ her.  _ That there was no one out there who would look at her the way Glimmer looked at Bow sometimes ( _ she’s kind of dumb, not blind).  _ Once you got past all the perfect, sunshine facade, there was a broken little girl under too much pressure of too many expectations.

  
  
  


‘ _ Ugh, at this rate I’ll never get any sleep. Come on Eternia, SLEEP!’ _

  
  
  


The last thing Adora remembers is her conversion with Bow and Glimmer.  _ Definitely NOT Catra’s soft looking hair.  _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Sometimes Adora wishes she could stay asleep,  _ forever.  _ She almost (read: totally) overslept and was now rushing to her. It wasn't that she didn't like morning; quite the opposite exactly, it was that she forgot to study for her quiz in Professor Hope’s class, another one of the more strict teachers. 

  
  
  


She raised her closet for anything decent to wear today. She found her red flannel and it was downhill from there. When she got out of her room, (after convincing herself that she  _ could not _ function with no breakfast), only Bow was in the main room, reading one of his psychology textbooks.

  
  
  


“Hey, did Glimmer already leave?” Adora walked to the kitchen island to grab her breakfast. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, she was going to wait for you, but” Bow waved his hand dismissively, “She was already running late.”

  
  
  


“Sorry, I overslept, I stayed up way too late last night thinking about... _ ya know _ .”

  
  
  


Bow was no longer reading his book, instead giving Adora a smug smirk that looked so out of place on Bow’s usually  _ kind  _ and  _ merciful _ face. ( _ Hint, hint, Bow _ ).

  
  
  


“So, what were you thinking about last night then? Something bothering you? Or maybe…” 

  
  
  


Bow sipped his coffee as if he was drinking up the latest cup of gossip in Adora’s essentially  _ nonexistent _ love life. In all honesty, she hadn't been this conflicted about her feelings since,  _ well,  _ that one girl back in sophomore year.

  
  
  
  


Adora had a crush on this girl named Mara then, she was  _ amazing.  _ Mara was kind, smart, and... _ way out of Adora’s league.  _ Her poor heart was broken after finding out Mara was dating another student, whose last name was Hope,  _ or maybe that was her first name? _

  
  
  
  


Whatever, since then Adora put more focus into her studies in order to fulfill her dreams of becoming a gynecologist, never having them time to fall for another person, or if she did, she never paid much attention to it.

  
  
  


That had been her plan for college too,  _ until… _

  
  
  
  


_ “ _ So you _ weren’t _ thinking about Catra Ramirez just now?”

  
  
  


Adora almost spat out the eggs she was currently chewing, the  _ one  _ person she was trying to get out of her head and push  _ definitely non-existing _ feelings down into a box to be thrown out a metaphorical window and into a metaphorical fire.

  
  
  
  


She was  _ not  _ over-reacting. In fact, she was going to direct the conversion away from a certain very not, (read: smokin), hot brunette.

  
  


“Why in the world would I be thinking about  _ Catra  _ of all people, ‘till at least 3am?”

  
  
  


Bow shrugged. “ I dunno, except for the fact that anytime Glimmer mentioned her last night you,” Bow made little teasing circles with his finger. “Started blushing and staring off into space.” 

  
  
  


Oh.

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


_ OH. _

  
  
  


Well,  _ shit. _ Honestly Adora’s Inner Useless Lesbian TM  couldn’t have picked a better time to come out then that moment. If Bow thought she had a thing for the latina though…

  
  
  


‘ _ They’re going to bug me for any and  _ _ all _ _ details of our interactions, any dates we may or may not have will be monitored and closely watched, no private moments! Bow and Glimmer are too overprotective of me sometimes, they're like the parents I never got to have. Glimmer sorta hates Catra's guts though. Yeah that could be a future problem. She’ll probably run, run far away and I wouldn't blame her. If I’m lucky i’ll- _

“ _ Adora! _ ” Bow was now slightly shaking her arm, bringing her out of her inner panic-rant of the possible outcomes of a hypothetical future interaction with Catra.

  
  
  


“Huh…?” 

  
  
  


“Adora! You’ve got class in like, less than _ 10 minutes _ .” Bow was not pushing her out towards the door. 

  
"I need Scorpia's address from you though!"  
  
  


“We can talk about your kinda obvious thing for Catra later, now  _ go!” _

  
_"I do not have a thing for Catra, for the last time!"_   
  
  
  


Adora turned around one last time before leaving for her first class, “What about the address? I need to return the jacket,  _ remember _ ?”

  
  
  
  


Bow gave her a wave. “I already sent it to you.”

  
  
  
  


Adora checked her phone, just to make sure. She loved Bow and all,  _ but _ he could forget things pretty often.

  
  
  
  


Adora waved goodbye. “Bye, see you later!”

  
  
  
  


“Bye!” The door finally shut.

*******

She was able to arrive 5 minutes before the bell. Professor Hope was already going on about the quiz. She quietly took a seat in the middle row of the classroom, right in front of a brunette. 

  
  
  


She was about to the girls shoulder when the girl turned around to talk to her friend. It wasn’t Catra, this girl had a brown eye instead of a blue one where Catra’s would've been. Adora had to mentally chastise herself for almost making what would have been a  _ very  _ embarrassing conversation.

  
  
  
  


“ _ Sorry, I thought you were this very hot girl that I may or may not be crushing on.” _

  
  
  
  


' _Yeah, ‘cause that would go over_ _ so _ _well_ '. Adora almost snorted out loud at the thought.

  
  
  
  


Unfortunately her little distraction caused her to miss out on ten minutes of her class time she could have been using to take the quiz that was in front of her. Catra wasnt even _here_ and she was already making Adora's life a little harder.

  
  
  


She shook her head and started the quiz, occasionally chewing on the eraser end of the pencil when the questions got hard, or she started thinking about  _ her. T _ he quiz wasnt too hard, she could do this. As long as Cat _ -brunette haired girl-  _ stopped chewing her stupid gum so loud she could finish and leave.

  
  
  


It wasn't fair, she was actually prepared for this test, and felt that she could have breezed through this thing.  _ Easy peasey. _ Then the universe had to introduce her to an actual goddess amongst humans. 

  
  


It had only been a week since she had met Catra. Before she was able to push down any feeling even  _ remotely _ close to romantic. Then Glimmer dragged her to that damn ice ring on Tuesday, and well…

  
  


She hadn’t been able to get Catra out of her head ever since.

  
  
  


Adora was ( _ thankfully)  _ able to finish her quiz and turn it in. As she turned to leave she suddenly remembered the jacket in her bag. She took out her phone and looked at the text Box had sent her.

  
  


**Bow**

_ Bow:  _ heres the address to Scorpia’s place.

_ Bow _ :  _ Bow has sent you a picture. Tap  _ _ here _ _ to access _

Adora tapped the picture. Scorpia’s wasn't too far from here, although it was in the more urban part of Bright Moon. If she left now she figured she could make it in 20 minutes.

* * *

  
  


_ ‘I’m NEVER taking the damn bus again.’ _

  
  
  


_ “Take the bus, Adora,” she told herself. “It’ll be quick and  _ _ easy _ _.” _

  
  
  


_ Boy _ , was she wrong.

  
  
  


Details of what Adora saw on the bus _ will not  _ be further discussed, due to the fact that Adora does not want to relive those  _ oh so very disturbing _ memories. Who knew bus-people in Bright Moon could be so, _disgusting?_

  
  
  
  


Right. She had a jacket to return, then another class in about 1 hour. She could make it.

  
  
  
  


Finding the apartment complex Scorpia stayed at wasnt hard. ( _ Adora will keep referring to the apartment as Scorpia’s so that her mind doesn't wander to the actual owner of the place. _ )

  
She will not allow herself to be distracted again for the fifth time since this moring.  
  
  


The building looked sleek, modern, and  _ expensive.  _ It was one of the taller more intimidating looking buildings in Moonstone District; a certain part of the city for the more wealthy citizens of Bright Moon. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‘My very empty pockets cannot relate, at all.’ _

  
  
  
  


The inside of the building matched the outside, and it was  _ cold _ , like do these people not know space heaters existed? It’s not very hard to turn the temperature up a few degrees. 

  
  
  
  


After getting the apartment number which was the very top of the whole building, ( _ oh joy, heights),  _ Adora was in the glass elevator, pacing back and forth brainstorming the least awkward words to say to once she got there.

  
  
  
  


‘ _ What if she accuses me of stealing the jacket? She must have come looking for it after I left, wondering who would steal her jacket. I was one of the last people with her! She would suspect me first! Oh no, I can't go to jail, that would ruin my perfect record, end my college career as you know it, Glimmer and Bow would never want to be near a criminal like me! I’ll have to live on the streets most likely or mov-’ _

  
  
  
  


She was interrupted from her over dramatic internal rant by the ring of the elevator, notifying Adora that she was at her location. The doors opened and Adora noticed there was only one door in the very fancy hallway. Pushing all her nerves down her throat to deal with later she knocked.

  
  
  
  


Although the person who answered was  _ exactly _ the reason Adora had been distracted for most of the morning.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So next cahpter will be a part three to chapter 3, in Catra's POV though. 
> 
> Song that motivated me again was "Controlla" by Idealism.
> 
> hah, told you.


	5. I'm sorry for this, but it had to be done (Hiatus Notice)

Haitus Notice

Okay, so you've noticed that I've got a lot of stories that are multi-chaptered and unfinished. It's a bad habit and a result of too many ideas flowing out at once, _plus_ my inability to focus on one thing at a time.

I'm not abandoning this story- _far from that_ \- this is my way of putting less pressure on myself, so that I can actually focus on certain stories at a time and give you guys the updates you deserved. I've chosen to focus on 'You Stole The Stage Of My Love' and a song fic that I've actually planned everything out for. 

'Naturally I'm Supposed To Hate You' will also be going on a hiatus, and I'll try to not overwhelm myself for once.

This is especially helpful because I'm going to start 8th grade in about five days, and I'm studying for a Algebra 1 placement exam.

So, in short; two of my stories are going on pause, and I'll only be updating one until I finish that one. Again I'm sorry if I've caused any negative feelings, but this is better for my overall mental health.

Thank you for understanding, Pxstel.

  
  


Update: August 18, 2020: I passed my exam!! But also school started yesterday for me, so it might take a little longer for me to update ‘YSTSOML’ because any time I’m not in school I’ll be sleeping trying to regain energy so that my writing isn’t half assed and actually legible.

Update, August 26,2020: I have done some thinking and I deleted “Naturally I’m Supposed To Hate You” This is my way of freeing myself up. Working on finishing then editing my... _fic I use to relax myself when I’m under stress_? Does that—does that even make sense?


	6. Disclaimer! Please Read (don't be mad at me please)

So, um, I know I put this story on hiatus, but I've made a decision about this story and I'm ready to share it now. 

I'm discontinuing this story. I know, it's the most popular story on my page, so obviously people like it, so I'm not deleting it. I just won't be updating the story anymore. I'm not proud of the work, I find the dialogue and writing to be cringy in so many parts, normally it would be better for me to just rewrite it, correct? Yeah, but I didn't have a _real_ gameplan when I first published this fic. I just wanted to get my story out there. That didn't end up working out very well for me, to be honest, I'm not even sure why I've got so many hit's on this thing. It's all a matter of personal preference I guess. 

Another reason is that you guys deserve a good quality story, If I were to continue updating this fic, you would notice the chapters becoming a lot longer because they would be trying to fill in plot holes I didn't even know I created! I'm still working on finding my writing style, but I think it's starting to lean towards a less dialogue-heavy thing. One-shots, also. I'm doing a lot more one-shots. 

I try to write whenever I'm motivated. It's like a high I'm riding, trying to push out all the chapters to a story before I crash. That's another thing I'm trying to teach myself, "No forcing myself to write." I'm still working on that. Heh.

So, yeah. This is it for Ice Goddess. I'll be updating my Tumblr to match this, and I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and, again, I'm sorry that no more updates will be coming. Thank you guys for all your support of this fic!

-Pxstel


End file.
